Antonius Bayle
Antonius Bayle Antonius Bayle I Antonius Bayle I was the founder of human civilization, and was known as the Great Unifier for his uniting of the Human tribes and the foundation of Qeynos. He started the Kingdom which sprung forth humanity so to speak. Antonius Bayle II The second Antonius Bayle was inaugurated at age 36. He was the one that pushed for Tunaria to be renamed Antonica after his father, though several believe that he did it more out of personal pride. However during this time, the Heretics nearly defeated the Erudites, blasting the Hole into Odus. Antonius Bayle II managed to hold off several heretic and undead hordes and this earned him the name of the Great Defender. Antonius Bayle III Antonius Bayle III was the...worry wart of the family. He was constantly paranoid someone would cause him or his city harm and so stayed strictly neutral at all times. During this time, Sir Lucan D'Lere lawfully took over the City of Valour and redubbed it Freeport, thus ending the reign of Valeron Dushire and his corruption. Antonius Bayle III caused many to lose much respect for Qeynos due to his neutrality, though he did earn the name "The Great Diplomat". He had two sons: Antonius Bayle IV, who was the eldest, and Kane Bayle, who had a deep seeded hatred for his elder brother. Antonius Bayle IV Antonius however took over the reins of power of Qeynos and has turned out to be a sufficiently good leader thus far. He has dealt with the Bloodsabers in the best way he could, but his brother Kane has made it unbearably difficult. The city however has prospered greatly, and the only reason there are difficulties with the kingdom thus far are because of Kane Bayle's attempts to make life easier for Antonius's enemies. Further Information Antonius Bayle refers to anyone DIRECTLY linked to his majesty. The exterminators are members of this faction, the investigators are members of this faction, and the interrogators are also members of this faction. Antonius Bayle IV does not rule Antonica, he simply rules Qeynos...though in his honour the continent was named after him. From Out on the Town : Qeynos The Lineage of Antonius Bayle After the fall of the Combine Empire, the majority of humankind spread out and occupied the center of what was then called Tunaria. These humans lived in small villages upon the fertile plains of Karana. Over time the villages prospered and grew into small towns. Two of these towns were so successful as to grow into full-fledged cities. On the eastern coast, Freeport grew as a dangerous and bustling port of call frequented by those braving the journey across the Ocean of Tears. To the west, the city of Qeynos grew under the noble rule of law under a man named Antonius Bayle. Humanity continued to prosper and grew strong. Much to the disdain of the elder races, the humans chose to rename the continent after one of their own, rather than a god. From that point forth, the continent was known as Antonica, in honor of all Antonius had done for the people of the races who lived there. Antonius I was successful in incorporating the lawful city of Qeynos. He was given the role of ruler around the age of 25. For his success in bringing together the humans of the Plains of Karana and for founding the city of Qeynos, he was named "The Great Unifier." Antonius Bayle II became ruler of Qeynos when he was around 36 years of age. He led the movement to rename the continent of Tunaria to Antonica, ostensibly after his father. Of course, there were those who noted that he also shared the name of his father. During the period of his reign, the heretic Erudite necromancers revolted and left Erudin. Shortly thereafter, the disaster which formed The Hole occurred. Thus began what is known as the "Age of Turmoil." Antonius II became known as "The Great Defender." Antonius Bayle III grew up during the beginning of this Age of Turmoil. During his childhood, he witnessed the construction of the heretic city of Paineel and saw Sir Lucan take control of the city of Freeport. When he came to power at the age of 26, he did his best to remain neutral and, as such, was named "The Great Diplomat." Antonius Bayle III, for reasons unknown, chose to break tradition and name his first son Kyle rather than Antonius. In an attempt to establish a new seat of power in Antonica and extend his lands southward, Antonius III charged his eldest son Kyle with the expansion. Kyle left with a cadre of men to find a suitable location and to begin building. A great deal of time passed without hearing any word or report of progress on this project. Antonius Bayle III sent a series of scouts to investigate but none ever returned. Kyle, his men and those sent to investigate were never heard from again. Roughly 25 years after the mysterious disappearance of Kyle, Antonius Bayle III had another son. This one he chose to name Antonius and he became Antonius Bayle IV. At the age of 24, Antonius Bayle IV was installed as the ruler of Qeynos, which he remains to this day. It is believe that it will one day become tradition for the ruling leader of the Bayle line changes his/her name to a variation of Antonius upon taking the throne in honor of the first Antonius Bayle. Antonius Bayle IV Antonius Bayle IV is a highly devout Paladin of Karana. Though still relatively young, he is about as righteous, lawful and goodly as they come. He rules the city of Qeynos and its territories with a firm, but just hand. He is simply referred to as "ruler". Though some citizens may call mistakenly call him Your Honor, Grace and even Your Majesty, he does not expect to be referred to as such. He prefers to be called "Lord" if any title must be used. In his humility, he finds himself mildly embarrassed when referred to by any of the more lavish titles bandied about by those citizens who view him in awe - even as king - but know no better. He considers himself a citizen in service to the city and views his role as the benevolent protector of Qeynos and the surrounding area. The government of Qeynos consists of the Circle of Ten, which is comprised of the heads of each of the guilds, including the Merchants of Qeynos, the Captain of the Guard (Kane Bayle) and a few of the more influential lords of the city. Antonius Bayle holds veto power over the council and only Antonius may declare war or enter into treaties on behalf of Qeynos. The council may remove Antonius by unanimous vote, in which case a new ruler would be selected by popular election. The Bayle line is by no means a hereditary monarchy. It is possible that some day a non-Bayle could rule Qeynos. In the simplest terms, the Bayles are very wealthy landowners who have a long history intimately attached to the city of Qeynos. Antonius IV is an incredibly popular, well-loved and respected ruler. This is due in part to his selfless personality, humility and devotion to his duties to the city and its people. It is also due to the trust the people have put in the Bayle lineage for producing skilled, trustworthy and reliable leaders. The city of Qeynos oversees and protects most of the land west of the Serpent's Spine, which includes the Plains of Karana. Qeynos represents the pinnacle of human achievement in the eyes of many. Though Antonius thinks of the Plains of Karana as his own, these feelings are best described as protective rather than possessive. He would also never state these feelings out loud for fear of angering one of his constituents. The Bayle family tends to have children later in life. In fact, Antonius IV was born a full 35 years after the disappearance of Antonius III's first son, Kyle Bayle. Kane Bayle was born two years after Antonius IV. Antonius IV never knew Kyle. All he knows of his older brother is what was learned through stories told by his elders. Though he does occasionally wonder about what happened to him, he is too focused and dedicated to his duties as ruler to consider spending the time and resources that would be needed to search for the answers. This is a purely personal concern and he would not feel right about using city resources for such a selfish, wistful and sentimental reason. And thus, he seldom, if ever, discusses the matter. Antonius is also an unparalleled swordsman. His closest rival in armed combat is his younger brother Kane Bayle, who himself has only been bested in combat by Antonius and Ebon Strongbear. As a youth, Antonius IV spent much time escaping into the Jaggedpine Forest where he befriended another youth called Frenway Marthank. He still maintains a strong bond with his childhood friend. It was during their days as youths that Antonius came to appreciate the wonders of the forest and eventually do more than any other ruler to protect the forest ecosystem. Ebon Strongbear, with whom he has a strong relationship, trained Antonius IV as a youngster in the Hall of Steel. Bayle then went on to the Temple of Thunder as most local aspiring paladins would in Qeynos. While in the Hall of Steel, Antonius and Kane made great friends with Milea Clothspinner of the prestigious Clothspinners of Qeynos, one of the wealthiest families in the realm of Qeynos. Milea is currently an adventurer, a fact of which her family disapproves. Later, Antonius IV went on an epic quest with the Qeynos Claymore at his side. This was before he became ruler and after he was a full fledged paladin. His father knew of the quest and its importance and allowed Antonius to wield the Qeynos Claymore for the purpose. The Qeynos Claymore is what the city is named after and dates back to a time when the humans were living in small communities. Qeynos is an old sort of slang Combine word roughly translating to "manifest destiny for humanity". The sword is magical and sentient. The warrior Milea Clothspinner, who often uses a different last name when adventuring, accompanied Antonius IV on this quest. The ranger Frenway Marthank and the bard Vhalen Nostrolo also began the quest with Antonius, but Vhalen left before its completion. Along the way, the high elf Lady Shae of Felwithe joined them. There was also a halfling that assisted Antonius in this quest as well and there are rumors that say that this halfling was none other than Mayor Gubbin of Rivervale. The purpose of the quest was mostly unknown save that it was very important. Though he may speak wistfully of his old friends and adventure, the quest itself and its outcome are something personal and private to Antonius. Thus he does not discuss it other then to say that it was something he had to do in the past. Antonius IV became romantically involved with Lady Shae after the completion of his quest. However, the Circle of Ten and the Felwithe ruling houses eventually caused the relationship to be broken off. As of right now, Antonius is not married or romantically involved in a public manner with anyone, and as yet has no heir. Milea, ever the adventurer, has been seen in the Plains of Karana lately. She is closer to Kane than Antonius and has put her total trust in the younger Bayle, asking him to watch over her little sister for her. She does not know of Kane's corrupt soul. Vhalen is still about in the Karanas and is currently despondent over the disappearance of his love, Metalla. And of course, Mayor Gubbin is the richest halfling around and the current mayor of Rivervale. For reasons known only to him, the mayor does not want the "exploits" of his youth known publicly. Antonius respects his friend's wish, though he may drop a vague hint now and then. Frenway still lives in Surefall Glade. The recent death of his son in Mammoth Cave has left him in a state of severe grief. Another of Antonius' close and trusted friends is Vegalys Keldrane. Vegalys is a paladin of Rodcet Nife and is a few years younger than Antonius. Vegalys acts as advisor and confidant to Antonius Bayle and is also a public servant acting as Lord Magistrate for the city of Qeynos. Vegalys generally concerns himself with investigations into such things as organized crime though he is not directly involved with law enforcement, which is a duty that falls to the Qeynos City Guard. Category:NPCs Category:Faction Category:Stub Category:Lore